Playing house
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: Rio, Ryoko, Eyes, Kanon, and Kousuke are over at Rio's to play. But what happens when the girls get Kanon and Kousuke in trouble? Eyes does something about it of course!


Look! New story! It's a long one too. But it's a one-shot so it's okay, right?

**DISCLAIMER:** It's monkey see, monkey do. You see I no own. You do _not_ sue. Simple, no?

(-)

Rio skipped over to her playmates and said, "lets play house! Kanon gets to be the daddy!" She handed him a suit, tie, and a pair of shoes. Kanon shrugged.

"Ryoko gets to be the mommy." Rio handed her a dress, hat, and shoes.

"I have to be married to him!" Ryoko and Kanon exchanged disgusted looks. "He's an idiot boy!"

"She's a stinky girl!" Kanon said.

"Kanon Hilbert! Did you just call a name?" his mother called from Rio's kitchen table.

"No ma'am."

"You better apologize. NOW."

"Sorry, Ryoko." Kanon grumbled.

Ryoko beamed like she just won the lottery, "It's alright."

"It better not happen again. Otherwise it's a spanking and a time out, understand?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Alright," Rio continued, "Eyes gets to be the kitty." she handed him black cat paws, tail, whiskers, nose, and large kitty ears, a bell collar with a big black bow tied in the back, a ribbon dangled from the tail with a bell tied on either end of it. It was a good thing he had on a tight black tank top under his hooded sweater, some capris on and his boots.

"Kousuke gets to be the baby!" Rio handed him a bonnet, a pacifier, and a teddy bear.

"No way! I'm not doing it."

Rio then got really teary eyed. And her lower lip began to quiver. And then she went all out, sob story and all.

"Waah! Kousuke hates me! Why do you hate me? Waah!" Rio screamed and kept on crying.

"Kousuke Asazuki! You better not be making Rio cry!" Kousuke's mother called from Rio's kitchen table. But before he could answer Rio screamed that Kousuke hated her and that's why he didn't want to play.

"Kousuke Asazuki! You get in here right now!" and off he walked. 20 minuets later after four spankings and a fifteen minuet time out, he grumbled "I can't believe I'm doing this." And Rio just beamed.

"Alright. Now Kanon and Ryoko need to sit on the couch and act like you love each other." Rio stated. Ryoko was on the couch first. Then Kanon accidentally sat on her hand. And when he jumped up to get off of it, she fell.

"Ow! Mrs. Hilbert! Kanon sat on me and pushed me off the couch! And it hurt!" Ryoko yelled.

"Kanon Hilbert! You get in here right now!" his mother demanded.

"But it was an accident." Kanon whimpered as he went. Another 20 minuets later after six spankings and a fifteen minuet time out he was very upset. "It was an accident." He repeated, and kitty Eyes patted his back. When he saw that wasn't helping his friend any, he gave his friend a really big hug.

"Thanks," Kanon said gratefully, and feeling better.

"Your welcome!" Eyes said happily.

"Now we can play!" Rio squealed. "Now Kanon and Ryoko need to sit on the couch and act like you love each other." Rio repeated. "And Eyes needs to lay across one of their laps."

Eyes started to walked over there, when he stepped on his tail ribbon and fell, knocking over a pedestal with a vase on top, and both hitting Ryoko and Rio and breaking. "Oops." He said as he stood.

Then all the mothers came in after they heard the crash and Ryoko's and Rio's cries of pain. And they saw Eyes, standing next to where the pedestal with the vase on top once stood.

"Eyes Rutherford! What did you- Why did you- What do you have to say for yourself!" his mother demanded.

"Oops. I'm sorry," he said as he ran over to his mother and wrapped his small arms around her thigh. "I love you."

His mother sighed as she looked at her son's pathetic expression, (it also didn't help that he looked like a cat.) "Alright. No spanking. But you still have to serve timeout, Okay? And you need to apologize to Ryoko and Rio for hurting her and Rio's mommy for breaking her things. Can you do that, Baby?" Eyes nodded in response. He quickly ran to Mrs. Takauechi and spoke as clearly as he could.

"I'm sorry for breaking your things. It was an accident! Can you forgive me?" he said.

"It's alright dear. Accident's happen. And to tell you the truth I was going to get ride of it anyway." Ms. Takauechi said.

Eyes then turned and went over to the still crying Ryoko. "Ryoko?"

"What do you want?" She said cuddling closer to her mother.

"I'm sorry. It-" he started to say.

"No, you're not sorry!" She interrupted.

"Why do you say that?" he said starting to get mad.

"Because if you were you would have said it to me first!" she snapped.

"Well then maybe I'm not sorry! Maybe you got what you deserved!" He snapped back.

"Eyes Rutherford!" His mother gasped.

"It's what you get for lying about Kanon! You knew he didn't mean to sit on your hand! And he never pushed you! You fell! (the mothers gasped and Kanon smiled at his best friend) And you," He turned to Rio, and she whimpered. "You know good and well Kousuke doesn't hate you! He just didn't want to be the baby! (more gasps and a smile from Kousuke) And all you two have done is get them in trouble! What if don't wanna play? You gonna get me in trouble to?" He yelled at them.

"Eyes Rutherford!" his mother said in astonishment. He had never yelled at anyone before. Now he was yelling, and at little girls none of the less!

"I'm done," He said. Then turned to his mother. "I go to timeout now?"

"Y-yes…" She said caught off guard.

He turned to Kanon and said, "I'll be back in a little while, will you play with me then?"

"Of course!" He said happily, and Eyes smiled and walked with his head held high and up the stairs and into the hallway, all the way to the chair in the corner, and sat. The mothers now knew what had really happened.

"Kanon." His mother started as she kneeled in front of her son. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake for punishing you for an accident. Can you forgive me?"

Kanon threw his arms around his mother. "Of course!"

"Kousuke, can you forgive me? I shouldn't have punished you for absolutely nothing!" His mother asked, and she pulled him close.

"Yes." he said hugging her.

"I think Eyes was right dear, you might have just got what you deserved." Ryoko's mother said.

"You shouldn't get your friends in trouble. That's how you lose them." Rio's mother added. "Now I think you two should apologize."

"But-" Ryoko began to abject.

"No buts." Her mother said sternly.

"Alright." Rio said. "Sorry Kousuke."

"Sorry Kanon." Ryoko muttered.

Mrs. Rutherford finally collected herself and 20 minuets later called her son to her. She waited, but he never came. She called again. Nothing.

"Eyes Rutherford! Get over here!" she shouted. Still he didn't come. She then become worried. "Eva, something's wrong." She said turning to Ms. Hilbert. "Eyes isn't coming."

She patted her friend's back and said, "Come on. Lets go see maybe he just didn't hear you." with that both women and Kanon went to get Eyes. They walked up the stairs and into the hallway, all the way to the chair in the corner and stopped. Both women broke out with smiles plastered on their faces. There was Eyes asleep in the chair. Ms. Rutherford walked over and picked up her (kitty) son. She felt him jump and try to wake up.

"It's alright, baby. You just go back to sleep." she said as she rubbed his back. Eyes then leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder. "Goodnight, baby."

"Good…night…Mummy…" Eyes whispered.

(-)

Review!


End file.
